


115: “That’s my ex-boyfriend.” - “Well, kiss me so he sees.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [115]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Modern Era, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	115: “That’s my ex-boyfriend.” - “Well, kiss me so he sees.”

**115: “That’s my ex-boyfriend.” - “Well, kiss me so he sees.”**

* * *

“Princess?” Elia said, shaking Lyanna's hand softly to break her out of her trance, what's wrong?”

Lyanna blinked a few times breaking herself from the trance to find Rhaegar finally staring up from his laptop ignoring the documents before him. Opening her mouth to create an excuse Lyanna watched as Rhaegar and Elia turned to follow her gaze followed to the handsome ruggedly built man who was making who was watching them from the counter of the coffee shop with another group of males.

"Whose that?" Rhaegar asked never letting his eyes stray from the man glaring daggers into him and Elia.

"That's my ex-boyfriend. Robert Baratheon, Ned's best friend."

Elia and Rhaegar quickly turned around form Robert sharing a look. They had heard all the stories about the oldest Baratheon from Brandon and Benjen Stark.

“Well, kiss me so he sees.” Rhaegar added as he noticed how Robert began his approach towards the table where they recited.

“Or me," Elia supplies "he looks like the type to flip over the a woman being bisexual. That will show him what he lost."

“No.” Lyann said firmly, “If I'm going to kiss you, or you, it's because I want too not for man to be scorned. Beside Robert been lost. He would never hold a flicked to my love for you too not even at the peak of our relationship.” Lyanna ended with a smile.

Her eyes flashed towards Robert who seemed to have frozen in his trails. The man glanced between Elia and Rhaegar with their soft smiles and protective eyes back to Lyanna.

For a smile danced her lips that have never seemed a fraction of the smile she would grant him.


End file.
